


Bloody Mary

by Darkrealmist



Series: Twisted Metal Poetry [3]
Category: Twisted Metal (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Battle, Blood, Canon - Video Game, Cars, Competition, Drama, Free Verse, Gen, Jealousy, Marriage, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Murder, Nostalgia, Obsessive Behavior, Poetry, Rare Fandoms, Tournaments, Violence, Weapons, Weddings, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: A poem based on Bloody Mary/Spectre from Twisted Metal: Black.
Series: Twisted Metal Poetry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101338





	Bloody Mary

Bloody Mary

Author’s Note: Enjoy the poem and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Twisted Metal series.

Summary:

A poem based on Bloody Mary/Spectre from _Twisted Metal: Black_.

* * *

Her true love had to be out there. Outside the asylum’s bars  
The certain someone – gentle, special – who saw  
How beautiful a woman she’d grown  
Not the waiting and hoping bridesmaid, dreamily usual  
Quite contrary  
Only the prettiest bride  
Black mascara dripping under rejected eyes  
Virginal dress spattered velvet with that ugly bitch Kristen’s blood  
Thirst of the solitary wedding knife. An unrefusable Flemish bouquet  
The blade and Kristen’s stomach, married perfectly  
She delivered. Gutted that fat cow  
Stab force trauma  
Her meds weren’t ground up. Weren’t lacing the cake  
Off freak-craving a man society screamed she should be alone  
Till death did them part the police sirens would bell  
Bloody Mary  
Say her name three times, and she’d appear


End file.
